I'll Make you Love Me
by PrettyInPINK677
Summary: Draco is madly in love with Hermione, and when making her jealous with Pansy doesn't work, he will do anything to make her love him. Please Review:
1. Chapter 1: I'll make her love me

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so go easy:) Thanks for checking out this one-shot about Hermione and Draco:) I really can't picture them together the way he acts in the books and stuff but in my mind...Oh yeah;) Please Review!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything;)**

**Draco's POV**

I can't help the way I feel anymore. I tried to forget about her but I can't. How could I fall for a filthy mudblood? I let myself take a quick glance across the potions class and I see her.

Her hair is pulled back messily, but it doesn't matter because it still looks amazing, but she usually only puts it up like that when she is running behind. Suddenly I notice how much I have been paying attention to her lately.

Suddenly her gorgeous brown eyes lock onto mine. She glares at me before looking away. She'll never care about me the way I care for her. "Oh Dracoo..." Pansy smiles next to me.

"What?" I snap looking over at her. "I see you have a little thing for that...mudblood Granger and I'd like to help." I look over at her shocked. "You...wanna help?" She nods twisting a strand of hair around her finger seductively.

"Okay but...she hates me...How are you gonna get her to like me?" I ask confused. She giggles. "By making her jealous of course! Every girl gets jealous when they see a guy kissing someone that isn't them." I nod slowly but I'm pretty sure it's only Pansy that gets that way cause she's a slut.

When class is over I walk right over towards Granger and push her aside. She glares as I smirk. "Mudblood." Ron goes to attack me but Harry holds him back. Pansy smirks following after me.

After dinner, when we should be in bed, and I happen to know she always goes to the library at this time. "Here she comes..." Pansy whispers pulling my lips to hers.

I see Hermione passing us out of the corner of my eye and she glares turning. She clears her throat and I pull away. "Granger..."

"You two should be in bed." She says slowly. "Anyway, 10 points off your house for both of you." Pansy groans trying to take my hand but I follow Granger.

"Draco! Do you want more points taken?" Pansy cries after me but I ignore her.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." She sighs. "I can't do that Granger cause I happened to notice a little jealousy in your voice."

She stops suddenly and turns. "Are you presuming to tell me you think I'm jealous of you and Pansy?"

I smirk. "C'mon Granger..." I pull her body towards mine and she gasps. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like?"

"Wondered what, what's like?" I smirk. "Kissing me."

She pushes me harshly away. "Stay away from me." "I know you like me." I smirk leaning against the wall.

She snorts turning hard and stepping closer. She presses her body against mine, taking my breath away. "Like you? I hate you!" Her words cut me straight through the heart. I knew she would never like me, let alone love me.

I lower my head as she walks quickly away huffing in disgrace.

The next morning during breakfast I just sit there not eating. My eyes are right now Hermione. She giggles when Ron whispers something to her and Harry. I love the way her curls bounce when she laughs.

The way her perfect red lips pull up to a smile and how her eyes glow when she's happy.

Pansy sits right across from me in class. "Hey Draco! How'd it go with the mudblood?" She says loud enough that Snape heard her.

I glare hard at her throwing her books to the ground. "Don't call her that!" I storm out of the room but not before I look over at Granger. She didn't even hear, with her mind buried deep in her book.

Later that night I waited by the Gryffindor Common room and surely enough, she comes.

"Hermione..." I say stepping out from behind the column. She squeals in surprise putting a hand to her chest.

"Don't do that.." She says walking along. "Wait! Hermione!"

She stops suddenly and turns. "You...called me Hermione..." I smile, a true smile. "It's your name right?"

She giggles a little and smiles. "Well yeah but..."

She sighs frowning. "That doesn't change anything..." "What!" I snap angry.

"Well considering all the years you treated me and my friends like crap why should I forgive you?"

"Because I've had a change of...Heart." I whisper. She sighs looking saddened. "Draco...I told you already...I don't like you."

I smile. "You called me Draco." She gives a small smile. "That is your name." She starts to walk away and I groan. I can't lose her...Not again. Not like last night.

"No!" I snap grabbing her wrist. She gasps at the strong hold I have on her arm.

"Let go...Draco let me go! Please!" She begs. "No!" I growl pressing against her till there is nothing between us. "You're gonna love me. I'm gonna make you love me!"

Fear fills her eyes and she struggles to get away. I lean closer till I get my face an inch from hers and I can smell her minty breath. I long to taste her. Her breath comes out in heated gasps from her fear. She glares at me. "I'll never love you." I push my desperate lips to hers and she moans trying to push back. I push every bit of passion I have into that kiss.

Kissing her is like nothing I have ever known. It's a sweetness amount you could never put in your tea or coffee.

After almost waiting a life time she slowly stops fighting and wraps her arms around my neck taking fist fulls of hair in her small hands. "Say it." I moan wrapping my arms around her body. She shakes her head angered. "No." I enter in her mouth and she moans in ecstasy. "Say it Granger."

She groans as I push her small figure against the wall. My hands move up to her hair. I move my mouth to her neck and make my mark. She throws her head back sighing. She squirms as I move my arms up and down her body.

"Say it! Granger! Damn it!" I say placing kisses on her nose, eyelids and arms. " Say you belong to me!" I growl. She shakes her head sobbing. I bring my lips back to hers and I wipe the tears from her face. "Say it! Please." I beg finally broken. She pulls away gasping for breath.

"I...I love you."

I pull away just so that our noses are touching.

"You are mine and always will be. I love you." I say smiling at the last part.

Thoughts? Review:)If you want I could do a chapter in Hermione's POV


	2. Chapter 2: What is he gonna do?

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 to the story and pretty much it's just in Hermione's POV. Thanks for the reviews everyone! It means sooo muccch:) To tell you the truth...I feel terribly for Draco. I mean here is a regular guy who doesn't really care about different blood, and he finds he has to be that way to please his stupid lame annoying hating dick sucking father. Sorry...I hate Lucius;) Anyway, So please read and Review:)**

**~PrettyInPINK677**

**I don't own anything except a poster of Draco;) Hehe.**

* * *

><p>Snape is talking about something in potions however I am not paying very much attention. I am thinking about...Can you believe it? Draco Malfoy. I know it's wrong that I feel this way but I can't help it.<p>

I start to look over my shoulder and I see Draco staring at me. I throw a dirty glare at him and look back down at my notes. I can't let him know how I feel. He would make fun of me...Mock me. Use it against Harry and Ron.

I glance over again and I see Draco talking to Pansy, who is looking at him seductively. He smiles at her and my heart falls. I turn away and go back to my notes.

Class is finally dismissed and I stand up grabbing my things. Draco rushes in front of me and pushes me aside glaring. "Mudblood." My heart drops. Ron goes to attack him but Harry holds him back. Pansy smirks at us following after him. I sigh looking away. "Don't listen to him Hermione! He's a stupid Ferret." Ron says putting an arm around me. I smile looking up at him. "Thanks Ron."

All during dinner I see Pansy whispering in Draco's ear and he nods. She pulls away and his mysterious grey eyes dart up to me. I quickly look away.

After being in the library for a moment I am walking back to the Gryffindor common room when I turn to see Pansy and Draco snogging on the bench. My heart drops to my feet. I sigh clearing my throat. Draco pulls slowly away and looks up at me darkly. "Granger."

Pansy stands with her hands on hips, her eyes darting between me and Draco. "You two should be in bed." I whisper my voice cracking with pain. "Anyway, 10 points off your house for both of you."

Pansy Starts to turn with Draco but he pulls away following me. No. I wanna be alone so I can...think...That's right...think. "Leave me alone Malfoy." I whisper.

"I can't do that Granger cause I happened to notice a little jealousy in your voice." He says smirking. My heart stops. Does he know? I act like I hate the idea.

I turn quickly glaring at him. "Are you presuming to tell me you think I'm jealous of you and Pansy?" He smirks. "C'mon Granger." He grabs my waist and pulls my body into his and it feels like a bolt of electricity flowing in-between us. I gasp at the feeling and he smiles. "Haven't you ever wondered what it's like?"

"Wondered what, what's like?" I gasp quietly. He smirks. "Kissing me." _Yes. _I push him away hard. "Stay away from me." "I know you like me." He smirks. _Play it cool Hermione. Don't let him trick you._ I get so close to him we are only a breath away and he lets out a shaky breath. "Like you? I hate you!"

With that I turn hard on my heel and walk swiftly away.

The next morning I am reading one of my favorite books on Dragons when Pansy walks in and practically screams to the world, "So how'd it go with the mudblood last night?"

I glare over in her direction. Suddenly Draco knocks her books on the floor surprising me. "Don't call her that!" My mouth falls to the ground but I quickly bring my eyes down to my book when I feel him watching me.

Later that night I am walking back to the common room when Draco jumps out in front of me. I gasp frightened. "Don't...do that." I start to walk quickly away.

"Wait! Hermione!" He cries. My heart stops and I stop with it. I turn and look at him. "You...Called me Hermione." He smiles at me. "It is your name right?"

"Well yeah but..." I frown. "That doesn't change anything." "What!" He says angry and hurt. "Well considering all the years you treated me and my friends like crap why should I forgive you?" "Because I've had a change of...heart." He whispers. This is a trick. I can't fall for him.

I sigh. "Draco...I told you already...I don't like you." "You called me Draco..." He smiles. "That is your name right?" I smirk turning away.

"No!" He snaps grabbing my wrist. I gasp at the contact looking down.

"Let go...Draco let me go! Please!" I beg frightened. "No!" He growls pressing against me till there is nothing between us. "You're gonna love me. I'm gonna make you love me!"

Fear fills my system. What is he gonna do? I struggle to get away. He leans closer till he gets his face an inch from mine and I can barely stand to not kiss him. Passion, Pain, and need fill his gorgeous eyes. I glare at him. "I'll never love you." He pushes his soft amazing lips to mine and I moan at the way they make me feel, But then realizing what he's doing I try to push back. Suddenly the kiss fills with passion and I can't bear it anymore.

Kissing him is like nothing I have ever known. It's a passion that I've never felt and that I want for the rest of my life.

Finally I can't take it anymore and I stop fighting and wrap my arms around his neck taking fist fulls of hair in my hands. "Say it." He moans wrapping his arms around my body. I shake my head scared of the consequences. "No." He enters into my mouth and I moan in ecstasy. "Say it Granger."

I groan as he pushes me against the wall and brings his hands to my hair. He moves his mouth to my neck and starts sucking my skin. Oh god. I can't take much more of this. I feel I might explode. I throw my head back sighing. I squirm in his arms as he moves his hands up and down my body.

"Say it! Granger! Damn it!" He says placing kisses on my nose, eyelids and arms. "Say you belong to me!" He growls. I shake my head sobbing. I want him to love me so badly...But if this is a trick? He brings his lips back to mine and wipes the tears from my face. "Say it! Please." He begs near tears. I suddenly realize everything. Why he did that to Pansy the other day...Why he's kissing me. I pull away gasping for breath.

"I...I love you." I whisper smiling.

He pulls away just so that our noses are touching.

"You are mine and always will be. I love you." I say and I've never seen him so happy.

Thanks for everything guys:) Review! And I love you and hope to see you in other stories I right;)


End file.
